Lost Memories
by lucyheartfilialover360
Summary: Lucy has been getting heart pains. does it have something to do with her turning 18, or her lost memories.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in FairyTail. Everyone was doing the same thing. Well not everyone Lucy Heartfilia just came from a mission alone. Why alone you ask? she was going to go with Natsu but he got in a fight with Lauxs and ate some of his lightning. so he wasn't moving anytime soon. Lucy was going to wait for him but her rent was very close and Natsu told her to go, he'll only destroy everything and we won't get the reward. So she left.

**Lucy POV**

That mission was easy, I just had to find a story book for some rich guy kids and guess what the book i gave him was Key of the Starry Heavens. The kids loved the book so i got them another copy of it, so i can keep the book. The reward was 10,000,000 jewels and he gave me a million more just for making his kids happy.I'm really happy, that the book can go down in another rent in filled in for a LONG time.

I feel a slight pain in my chest but it stopped quickly, so i ignored it.

When i get to the guild, I see Natsu is healed and is up and running. I walk over to where Levy and Juvia are sitting.

"Hi guys"

"Hey Lucy/Lu-chan"

"How was the mission?"asked Juvia

"wonderful"

"What was it a again?" levy asks

"it was finding a story book for some rich guys kids, so i gave a copy of one of my childhood books. I'm happy the book can go down another generation. Hows your day going"

"Fine,same as usual"

"Got a new book"

The same pain in my chest is back but more painful and longer. I wince at the pain and hit the painful spot with my fist. The pain just gets worse.

Shit i need my pills.

"are you okay lucy?" asks a worried Juvia.

" yeah i just need my pills. I sommom the gate of the maiden. Virgo!"

"punishment Princess"

" no go get Capricorn and tell I'm i need my pills that i took when i was young *Pant* He s-should *pant* know wh-*pant*-what your *pant* talking about. *Pant* Go!"It Hurts like hell.

"Levy *wince*-*pant* what day is it?"

"May 30"Capricorn appeared.

"Lucy-hime, here's your pills" handing me the pills.

"Juvia water"

"Yes right away"giving me a glass of water.

"LUCE! whats wrong" Yells Natsu who suddenly beside me.

I drank three pills at one pain goes away, I let out a sigh in relief.

"I'm okay now i just had some heart problems when i was young, but that went away. I guess it came back? I'm okay now" I drank more water.

"Hime times goes faster, soon you'll have your memories back and follow you mothers failed steps._She_ will be here tomorrow. Oh before i forget Happy birthday in advance here's a gift from all of us spirits, open it when _she_ tells you to."

"Thank you"He goes back.

" what is he talking about Luce?Who's _She_? What about your memories?"" asks Natsu

"Well when i was 13 I woke up and didn't remember anything only that i was Lucy Heartfilia my mothers dead my father is cruel and I ran away and I'm a celestial Mage. That's it. and Cancer the crab told me i was forced to for get my memories and that the same thing happened to my mother when she was my age. He told me that I'm not just a Celestial Mage that i have more powers but when I turn 18 I would have my memories back."

That when i Noted that I'm turning 18 tomorrow. wow year went by. Well they did in the seven year incident.

Tomorrow I can finally see _her_

* * *

><p><strong>?POV<strong>

Lucy Heartfilia.

Soon will fight,just a couple more years. I hope you taking your medicine 'cause that day is getting closer and before you know it I'll kill you and the world will be mine.

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked that, tell me if you what the next chapter long<p>

I dont own fairytail


	2. Why?

Lucy P.O.V.

I wakes up the next day feeling very determined. Well it was my 18 birthday day, but that isn't the reason. Today I'm going to meet the one my mother risked her life for. I just want to know if her life went to great value or did she just wasted her life for nothing. I ran to the guild wanting to get there quickly, so I don't miss her.

Once I head out I get this eerie feeling. 'Something is very wrong. It's only 11 am nothing could have happened. Everyone is at the guild at this time. I'm usually the last one to get to the guild.' I ignore it and keep on walking.

Suddenly I notice there's no towns people out and about, everything is quiet. If it's this quiet you would be able to hear the noise coming from FairyTail, but I hear nothing. I start to worry and I hurry my steps by the time the guild comes to view I can already sense dark magic coming from it.

"...N-No...How...wh..at...Why?"

I don't believe it not one bit of it. How could have this happen. Who? But WHY?

What was in front of me was the guild...destroyed.

The doors were flown off the windows were shattered, there was fire, weapons, metal, ice but what stranded out the most was the amount of...blood. It was everywhere.

I quickly ran in the guild, looking for any survivors. I couldn't find any one. Behind the bar, the pool, upstairs, the basement everywhere.

When I got back to the tables or where the tables should be I started screaming. Until I notice something that made my heart stop. Walking towards it, I could feel everyone's lives on my shoulders. I bent down to pic it up. There was a note attached to it.

'What are you going to do now. We have your family. All of it. You poor girl, you can't even hide behind you dragon slayer now can you? Give ur self up and save your family. If not then every 2 weeks one of you important nakama will join your mother and father. You'll find us were it all started, your house.

-Black hearts '

I have no other choice but to give my self up. Why didn't they just come straight to me. Why hurt my family. Oh I'm going to give you lucy heartfilia but you'll be really getting lucy of FairyTail.

I rip the note off and threw it at the fire. What would he say, obviously...I'm all fired up!

Natsu I promise to bring this scarf of Igneel back to you. One way or another.

Hoped you liked it! Hiro mashima owns all the characters but the story is mine!


	3. You?

I run home to gather my stuff and change in to my fighting clothes. And a lot of bandages. Everyone going to need it if the enemy can take down all of fairytail in a couple of hours.

After I finish I go back to the guild to say my good byes. And to check again if anyone was left behind.

Once I get back I see a cloaked person in front of the guild.

"um how may I help you" I say. The person turns around. "Uh yes I'm trying to find lucy heartfilia, I was suppose to meet her today. Umm do you know where I can find her."

"Hi. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you...um who are you."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Gloria. Your mother told me to meet you on your 18 birthday. Well technically it's your 25th birthday. But you went missing for 7 year and came back the same. On your mothers behalf, I am here to train you. Your mother saved my life so it's the least I can do. Well it is your choice, I'm just here to give you the option." Gloria bows.

"Hold up, hold up! Don't bow, it makes me feel very uncomfortable." I shakes my hands. Gloria gets up. "What will you be teaching me?" I ask. She gives my smile. "I'll be teaching you combat skills and "

Somewhere else.

"Screw that Gloria. She's going to teach her, her mother's magic. Crap!" Yells a man looking at a licrama screen.

With Fairy Tail

Erza's POV.

I wake up yelling. Who dare wakes me up! It's then I notice I'm not in my room. Oh right! We're were attacked. I can feel the chains in my ankles and hands. It's dark. I must be in a dungeon. I then noticed the noises around me. Natsu and Gray.

"If you two won't shut up, I'll gladly do it for you too."

"YES MAMA!"

"Who else is here?"

"Mostly everyone."

"Natsu wake everyone up."

"HEY GUYS! WAKE UP!"

...no response.

"Erza please forgive me for this..."GUYS! ERZA'S ON HER WAY!"

"OMG!/ GOD HELP US!/ IM GOING ON A MISSION!"

...silence.

"Where are we?!" Everyone yells.

"Okay, now that everyone is up let's role call."

~after role call~

"So everyone is here except for Lucy."

"Yup." Someone replies.

"Why would they leave Lucy. They attacked everyone, even the people that were at home."

"Is guildarts come home soon?"

"No he won't be back for another year." Master says.

"There has to be a reason why they left Lucy."

...

"MY SCARF!" Natsu yells. "I had it on they I went unconscious!"

"Flame hard knows what unconscious is? Wow He'll must be freezing." Gajeel says.

"Hey!"

"Guys I think they took Natsu's scarf off on purpose, to warn Lucy." Levy states.

"They better no hurt her!" Wendy screams.

All I could think was.

Why!


End file.
